The Radio
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: The Walton s family, first experoience with their Radio (Written after the opening sequence for the first season)


**The story bellow don't follow any storyline i have been writting in this fandom, actually, this fanfiction is writen after the opening sequence from Season 1.**

**For those who didn't watch the show, the opening sequencce, its like a micro episode with the father bringing a radio and everyone (the characters from the show) joing to greet him and see the gift he bought. This way, this story bellow its about the family reaction using the radio for the first time.**

**Hepe yoi like it.**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

**THE RADIO**

_**'**'I remember that summer day when our father brought us the gift of entertainment. Electricity had been on Walton's Mountain for almost ten years now, so that morning, after a long week of hard work, my father came home from Charlottesville with the radio which would became part of our family from now on…''_

When John Walton arrived back home that day with the gift he'd promised, all of his children were gathered together on the front porch to see the radio for the first time. Even John-Boy who had been busy writing rushed downstairs as soon as he heard the honk and saw the car approaching. The rest of the children as well as John's parents and Olivia stood on the porch as he arrived, for everyone was very excited about the gift.

''It's here, everyone!" John yelled. ''It's here!''

''Oh, finally. I thought you would take the whole day to arrive!'' Grandma Esther complained.

''Can we see it, Daddy?'' the youngest siblings yelled, rushing towards the car.

''Calm down everyone. Let your father bring it inside,'' Olivia laughed, trying to hide her excitement.

''Daddy, Daddy!'' Elizabeth came running towards her father. Her older brother, John, picked her up.

''Come here, sis!'' he laughed. But the little girl had all her attention focused on the radio.

''Is it working already, Daddy?'' Elizabeth asked.

''No, honey, it'll need to be charged first,'' the father said.

''So what are we waiting for?'' Grandpa said. ''Let's take it inside.''

''Where are we going to put it, Daddy?'' John-Boy asked.

''Can't it be in our room?'' asked Erin.

''Why can't it be in ours?'' Ben asked as well.

''Because it's a gift for the whole family,'' Olivia said. ''Erin, Mary-Ellen, help me with cleaning the table please,'' she asked.

''Yes, Mama,'' the girls agreed, moving to help.

Once the table was cleaned and John-Boy had helped his father and grandfather prepare the radio, everyone sat around the object in order to see it how it worked. ''Pa, you want to do the honors?'' John asked.

''What? You mean turn it on?'' he asked. ''Sure!'' he smiled and stood up to turn the radio on.

''Watch out not to break it, old man,'' Grandma warned him.

''Ah, old woman, could you stop complaining? I know how to do it,'' he said.

Everyone remained stone quiet for a moment as Grandpa Zeb twisted the radio button and a sizzle broke into the living-room

''YAY!'' the seven siblings yelled, clapping their hands in excitement as it happened.

''Shh! Keep quiet!'' Olivia quieted them as Grandpa tuned the radio.

A second later, Grandpa managed to turn on a stable station and all of a sudden, seven Waltons started to talk at the same time, trying to keep their voices louder then the other. Everyone started arguing about what station to listen to and once again, John had to raise his voice to be heard.

''ENOUGH!'' the father yelled. ''Children, the radio will stay with us forever, and there will be a lot of time for everyone to hear whatever they want,'' he said.

''Why doesn't Grandma choose first?'' Olivia suggested.

''Alright, Ma? What do you want to hear?'' John asked.

''What about something that makes us laugh?'' she said. ''It's what we need in these dark times.''

''I agree with you, old woman.'' Grandpa Zeb tried to kiss her but she slapped his arm away.

''That's settled then,'' John laughed. ''A happy program to inaugurate the radio,'' John said and once Grandpa managed to change to another station, everyone sat quietly, enjoying the story that the speaker spoke, laughing at the jokes and commenting on what they heard.

_''That session was the first of many we heard on that radio every night before bed when we joined our parents and grandparents, protected and happy, with our ears tuned to everything going on in the world beyond the mountains.''_

''Ben? What are you doing?'' Jason turned to his side and saw his brother in front of the mirror making faces

''I'm training to be a radio speaker,'' he answered.

''Good, than you can announce my famous song, when I become a singer,'' Jason said.

''And the famous actress, Mary-Ellen Walton!'' Mary-Ellen yelled from the girls' room.

''And you can read my stories as well!'' John-Boy yelled.

''Alright, everyone, Ben will be able to announce the end of the depression of he wants, but for now, everyone needs to go to sleep!'' John shouted from his and Olivia's room.

''Sorry Daddy, good night. Good night, Mama,'' Ben said, heading back to his bed.

''Good night, Ben," the parents said back, but the boy was already asleep by then.

**END**


End file.
